Ultimate Defense or Ultimate Privacy?
by SpiritMusician
Summary: short one-shot 'bout Gaara and Naruto and sand. pretty pointless, rated T to b safe tho not much to look out for, mostly fluff,one-sided SasuNaru.


Ultimate Defense or Ultimate Privacy

**Ultimate Defense or Ultimate Privacy?**

**6/30/08-7/1/08**

**Just a short one-shot to get me into the whole Naruto swing again people, that way I can start back up on my other story '****1,2,3,4,5,6,7,Hachi!'****. Review if u want bt my Inbox is flooded rite nw so dn't xpect quick replys. K? **

'Ne Gaara, how does your Ultimate Defense work again?' asked a young spiky haired blond, azure eye glazed over, starring at the night's sky. He was sitting on top of the Kazekage's tower in the Sand Village; next to him was his friend, fellow Jinchuuriki, and Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. The twenty-year old, Uzumaki Naruto, was visiting in Suna for a while after having completed his latest 'Sasuke Retrieval' mission.

That, of course, had not had the desired ending; the blond had only gone to check up on the Raven in the hospital ward, and being Hokage he ordered the guards to another wing of the facility while he talked with his former-teammate/best friend. Which, now, he realized, that that might not have been the best thing to do considering he was a missing-nin. When he had closed the door he hadn't expected it to lock itself, let alone be locked by the 'teme'. He only had a second to process it before a pair of strong, pale arms encircled his lean waist, holding him close.

_: Flash back:_

_'T-teme!? Wh-what are you doing!?' Naruto hissed, attempting to turn around and look at the last Uchiha _**(Minus Tobi. Trying not to give spoilers tho.) **

'_What's it look like I'm doing, Dobe.' Sasuke said, nuzzling his face against the bare skin of the other's neck. After all he was only wearing his non-formal wear, consisting of a black silk tank-top that slid down his shoulders slightly, a pair of ANBU pants tucked into black ninja sandals that went up to his knees._

_Naruto felt shivers run up his spine as the Raven behind him rubbed his muscled stomach with his hand pushing up the thin silk. This was starting to really freak the blond out now. Seriously, though! He just got back and was already trying to start a fight! What a bastard! Naruto had had enough when he felt cool skin run down his thigh and something _wet _flick repeatedly across his neck and cheek. _

_'Teme, stop!' _

_'Come on, you know you want too, why else would you have come after me so many times.' Sasuke __**(coughcough:Duckbutt:coughcough) **__whispered into his ear then proceeding to lick the folds and inside of it. _

_'I looked for you 'cause I promised Sakura and thought of you as a brother not for-for _this_!!' he screamed as Sasuke rubbed against his member, trying to control his body as it acted against him and all sense of normalcy. _

_'Your body's telling me something different.' He said as he brushed back again earning a small moan from the blond._

_'Since wh-when do you listen to anyon-one?' _

_'It depends on who and what they're telling me to do, and I think I can follow these orders.' _

_'S-Sasuke, I said stop! That's an order from the Hokage!' Naruto yelled, beginning to get desperate._

_'I know, you made it to Hokage, congrats, but I haven't been re-instated yet, so technically you can't order me around.' Naruto could feel the smirk pressed against his bare flesh, bringing forth another shiver. _

_'Dammit Teme, I said STOP!' before the Raven could react a hand was pushed up against his neck the other pressing his face against the wall. He heard the window open and slam shut and a distinct 'poof' of a Kage Bunshin being dispelled to know that his Kitsune had gotten away. _

_From there Naruto sent a clone to Sakura __**(Who had thankfully gotten over Sasuke and thought better of Naru-chan! X)**__ Asking her to take over the Hokage's duties while he visited Gaara for business._

_:End flash back:_

'My sand forms a protective shield whenever it senses danger coming towards me, and then I have my sand armour that cuts off any other possible attacks.' The red-headed Kage answered.

'How big can you make the shell of sand?' the blond Kitsune asked as the two Kages walked back inside the Kazekage's room to continue their talk.

'I can enlarge it as far as I need to as long as I have enough sand around to do it.'

'Is there enough sand for you to make a shell big enough to cover this entire room?' they had reached the semi-large bedroom and Gaara was just opening the door.

'Yes… why are you asking me these questions? You never question me this much even if you like to talk.' teal eyes narrowed at sea blue as the blond blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'N-no reason, really… just curious that's all! Yep, just curious!' he shouted frantically, punching the air with a fist.

'Oh, then you weren't thinking about doing this?' an invisible eye brow was raised and the Ichibi Jinchuuriki held up a hand and covered the two Kage's and most of the room in a ball of sand.

'W-well I kinda wanted to see that... but that's not what I was think-' he was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against his lightly before being pulled away, leaving him breathless in shock. He stared at the young man next to him; a smirk was on the other's face and an emotion that either of the two (or any) Jinchuuriki had craved for so long.

'Gaara, that- wah, what… why?' he stuttered fingering his lips gingerly with a finger tip.

'You didn't mean that?' his voice seemed neutral and a constant monotone, but his face looked hurt and crushed and hopeless?

'No- I mean Yes, it's just- why'd you have to do it first?' he whined, face a nice cherry red.

Relief flashed across the Sand-nin's face as he leaned closer. 'I am the Ichibi remember, that means I come first.'

'Yeah, but I have Kyuubi, that beats Ichibi! I was planning it all out too and then you did that. Has anyone ever told you that you're too good for your own good? 'Cause they should have. And I don't like being the last to know these kinds of things or anything actua-' Naruto was cut off by another kiss; this one more powerful and needed, but gentle and sweet at the same time. It lasted longer than the other, the two ninja wrapping their arms around one another; Naruto's arms around Gaara's neck, Gaara's around the blond Fox's slim waist. When they broke apart for air both were panting, faces flushed and a small trail of spit trailing down their chins.

Gaara smiled softly as they laid down, bringing _his_ Naruto closer to himself. 'Has anyone told you that you talk too much Kitsune-chan?' he smirked into the spiky blond lockes caressing his face.

'Only everyone I have ever met.' The Hokage muttered sleepily.

'And you never listened?' he asked raising a non-existing eye brow.

'I was waiting for the right person to get it through to me.'

'Oh, and to answer your other question, yes this does mean that I like you.'

'But… I never-'

'I know, you're just so open that you can't hide much from people… especially me.'

'Really, well what am I thinking now?' Naruto asked challengingly, fully expecting Gaara to answer his _other_ 'not asked' question. Guess what; he did.

'I love you too, Kitsune-chan.'

'I love you Tanuki-kun.'

**END**

**A/N: I am tired, it's like 1:15 am now and I have been doin' this for at least two hours… tho I do get distracted kinda easily. For any of you reading this that read my other stories in Prince of Tennis sorry for not having the time to update for about three months, but my cat and brother and sister seem to be against me, as well as the internet.**


End file.
